vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Ravnos
Ravnos is a clan of Vampires. About They are one of the Neutral clans and support no other cause then their own. Since they were once almost exterminated they went into hiding and nobody knows were they really, expect that they reside somewhere in the desert. They normally feed on the blood of corpses and animals. They treat those who trespass rather harshly. They are famous trickster, and have strong illusions. Vampires, who are tired of the inner disputes within their own clans or were forced to leave their clans are welcomed to joined, but to enter their terrority one must pass according to certain requirements. When the former leader had twin daughters, they thought about them as their hope, since the eldest twin's dance could create illusions, while the younger's voice could heal. But the elder princess hurt her legs. She wasn't willing to accept in, and with the help of a stranger, she managed to separate her spirit from her body, ad merge it with illusionary magic. She managed to make a device, that could cast really strong illusion. Her best illusion is called Dream World, which is built upon the targets inner thoughts and desires, and is even capable of connecting to consciousness if they both are sleeping. To make the device even more accurate, she asked all Ravnos Vampire to come home to test it. But they were attacked by an unknown group, and they retired to the device and were defeated even though theattacking group was weak. Only then did they realized that after trying to separate their spirits from their bodies, the two became incompatible. Their bodies were buried in the sand, and became desert puppets for that man who thought the princess this magic. And since their bodies hold no life, they don't give off scent, that's why they didn't sniff them out. The Ravnos Clan is considered eliminated. They have pleaded they not be resurrected as this is a taboo they do not want. Their Sacred Weapon is the Ghost Lamp. Members Slavegirl.png|An Qi La Névtelenfghj.png|An Qi La's elder twin-sister, princess of the Ravnos Clan ravnosmem1.png|Members of the Ravnos Clan ravnosmem2.png|A figther of the clan ravnosmem3.png|Clan members ravnosmem4.png|Members of the Clan Trivia *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade, a clan mostly from India. The clan is formed of criminal Vampires, whose nomadic ways are even more notable then the Gangrel Clan. They have the largest single territory of any clan, India belongs to them, other then the Malkavian Clan's sanctuary in Japan there is no other greater Vampire stronghold in Asia as Asia in general belongs to the Kuei-Jin. Either way because of the strong hold they have on India, the clan in contrast to VS has no fear of dying out quickly, though members of the clan outside of India can struggle with their clan weakness. **They are forced to have a "vice". This ranges from simple petty acts such as thief to violent crimes such as murder. Every time they are given the opportunity to carry out their "vice", they struggle with their own will power to restrain themselves from carrying out their "vice". From the 20th anniversary onward, VtM introduced more lighter natured "vices" such as being a protective of the innocent, in an attempt to broaden the archtype of the Ravnos clan away from purely just being a clan of criminals. **This has other implications as well in regards to their clan. Unlike all other clans, the clan members are often placed on a Path of Enlightenment soon after embracement, the Path of Paradox , as due to being criminals in life they never had morals to begin with to form the base set for the Path of Humanity. The Path itself had to be revised over time as it was often on of the most abused Path of enlightenment, often referred to under the term "The Path of What I Was Going To Do Anyway" along with the other abused paths that had this same fault. **Their logo is also from VtM. **In VtM, the Clan signature skill is Chimerstry, which can create illusion so strong that it can fool even the modern technology. The Dream World they use in VS is similar to skills from that Discipline, like: Fantasy World that places a target in an illusionary world in their mind, or Reality '''that can trap a victim in an alternate reality of the user's creation. Though it is notable, that under the same name exists a skill in another Discipline called Presence, which is not used by the Ravnos Clan: '''Dream World: project dreams and nightmares to everyone in the world. **While the ability to only eat corpse blood is not a trait of their VtM counterpart, the inspiration behind their highly territorial nature is more likely based on their beliefs. Those who follow the Path of Paradox often target those not of the path, depending on which version of it the Vampire follows s the clan is considered highly religious. However, as in VS Ravnos Vampires are considered the weakest so are Ravnos often considered the weakness, or least attractive, in VtM. *The dance the elder Princess is seen dancing is likely based on Kathak dancing. *The Ravnos reference one of the principles of Resurrection from VtM, "Principle of Taboo", this is one of several mentionings of it, first being mentioned with The Knife. This is one of two principles of Necromancy and is the principle most applaud by other vampires despite it having the power to bring someone completely to life under your control. The other principle being "Principle of Authority" which merely controls lesser beings such as zombies. Category:Ravnos clan Category:Vampire Clan Category:Neutral Clan Category:Ravnos Clan